


Graven Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Footnotes, Halloween, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Moonlight, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampire Turning, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A proper Victorian lady meets the brides of Dracula ; weird & improperly weird things develop.
Relationships: Brides of Dracula/Original female character
Kudos: 4





	Graven Pleasures

Shafts of faintly luminous moonlight lanced through windows and rents in the ancient masonry ; swirled in mesmerizing patterns by the dust disturbed by my progress through the long dead splendours of the ruined west wing of the castle. As I explored chambers of slowly time unravelled tapestries and long mouldered tumbles of wood once sumptuous settees and divans, that sensual sense of ease my jailer had warned me began to subtly steal over my body & mind ; a spark in my lower belly began to lazily suffuse an erotically aching heat through me.

I took my rest upon a couch oddly untouched by the manifest powers of rot and decay surrounding its pale damask beauty, and watched entranced as an undulating cloud of motes, more luminous than the milky moonlight they floated through, danced enticingly before my eyes. Such was the power of my desire that I rigged up the hem of the opaque, almost transparent gauze of my nightdress to caress the silken humidity of my quivering mouse1. Even in the coolness of the night, a light sweat broke across my body, glued my gown to the no longer unconcealed swell of my bosom capped with flesh almost as thrilled as the hard little needy knot of my rose bud at the delta of my womanhood. 

The dancing dots began to slowly coalesce in the wan light into three distinct tiny tornadoes of swirling mesmerizing light, and a new tidal surge of languorous excitement somehow both raced my heart and deepened my glow without rousing me from my delightful daze. I slipped a finger past the slippery entrance of my pouty flower ; a panting gasp thrust its way out from in between my moistened, parted lips, and I swore that I heard answering little twills of feminine anticipation from each of the three constellations which had each elongated and thrown out four graceful pseudopods into oddly anthropomorphic forms.

Almost as if decreed by a person other than myself, I added a second and third finger to my self pleasuring ; the other hand crawled as of its own accord up my torso to rip the sodden material away from my breast to fondle and pinch their achingly pleasurable rosy peaks. The first crescendo of release began to raise me on swelling crest of ecstasy which refused to break : gasping, my dew streaked breasts heaved with my half mad gasps as fingers worked my fancy article2 to a seeming refusal to tip me over into the wild release of sexual abandon. I shut my eyes and concentrated upon throwing my self over the cliff of orgasm. That’s when I felt the cold touch as if by three sets of cold statuary hands.

My eyes flew open. Over me leant three perfect nude feminine forms which I would have sworn were carved from different colours of stone if it weren’t for the fact that these stones were caressing my body with the polished finality of marble. Terror added that final impetus : I screamed in horror and orgasm and my flesh advanced even as my mind attempted to recoil as a horribly sensual and tongue lolled from the mouth of the high breasted alabaster woman to ring my left nipple with a shockingly flexible ashen and demonically pointed tongue. I heard it moan pleasurably as if from a great distance as the stone tongue somehow left a dribbling glaze of liquor which warmed the skin underneath it, and crinkled the slippery nipple into an erect punctuation of rapture.

As it tongued me, Its wan eyes locked with mine ; I fancied that they turned an icy blue as my terror succumbed completely to passion as the haughty face slid the questing tongue down over the taut swell of my breast, down over my stomach towards my feminine treasure—shockingly, if I wasn’t thoroughly drugged with a wanton fervour for this thing to possess me in this most intimate manner possible. My stomach twitched and fluttered under the slippery, smooth progress of stone tongue ; my clitoris3 shuddered in sweet anticipation as the moist muscular organ continued down my abdomen and deliciously over my mound of Venus to finally snake into the desperate, trembling ardour of my vagina. As the now shockingly pink tip pushed past my nether lips, I spread my legs as wide and cried out aloud as as any Odalisque4 whom had ever presented her puss for the perverse pleasures of wedlock free sexual congress.

As her tongue wormed over my clit, reason left me completely ; I writhed in near mind destroying euphoria as I reached out to grasp the literally rock hard waist of the onyx coloured lithe muscularity of the completely hairless second of the three magical statues ; it pliantly brought it’s almost completely lipless femininity directly over my face. I inhaled the clean, dry scent of polished mineral ; the first flick of my tongue tip, now less pink than it had been, left a slash of saliva across unyielding stone ; in my head I heard the expression encouraging groan of encouragement ; the second lap met silky female folds which were still cold ; the third slid past wet heat, and a heady scent of meaty copper sent my mind whirling as the now warming crotch and the sultry sounds of its owner sent my senses whirling as I greedily mouthed and tongued a sex no longer in any way graven.

The third statue, petite next to the stature of the glabrate5 Amazon I was devouring, and the only slightly shorter Teutonic warrior who was so fantastically devouring my rampant cunny, was yellow marble, small of bust and exotic in a manner suggestive of the islands of Nihon. She—I could no longer think of them as anything else—lavished the rest of me in kisses and caresses which, like the other two, went from purely stony to lavishly corporeal ; in very short order I climaxed under the tumult of now hot mouths, questing hands and slavering snatches with a force that felt like something was passing forever from my mortal possession while my very being was wreathed in passion beyond mortal knowledge. 

When I revived my senses, the reflection in a partially intact pane of glass in the window opposite showed a lifelike statue of my former self dissolving into a constellation of minute, dancing stars. 

I felt the hunger for the living ; waited for the night to sate my newfound lust for the sultry spasms of deliciously sinful sex!

******************

1 An old nickname for the lady parts. It’s a small, furry handful!

2 Yet another fanciful name for the main female naughty bits!

3 It’s pronounced clit-OR-is in the Queen’s English!

4 An _easy_ lady of a royal court.

5 Completely hairless all over & everywhere!


End file.
